Aquela onde Monica comprova que Chandler não é gay
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Como eu acho que Monica e Chandler começaram a namorar.
1. Aquele do CH

**Sumário: **Como eu acho que Monica e Chandler começaram a namorar.

**Disclaimer: **Se você realmente acha que eu sou dona de "Friends", querido...você deve ter batido a cabeça quando pequeno.

**NÃO LEIAM ESSA NOTA DA AUTORA!!! : **Há, agora consegui chamar a atenção de vocês, não foi???Eu me viciei nesse seriado há pouco tempo e já criei uma fic. Mas, como eu só vi até a segunda temporada, não sei como a Monica e o Chandler começam a namorar, nem nada. Por isso...aqui vai o que eu acho que acontecerá. Essa é a minha primeira tentativa no mundo de Friends logo...não sei se está muito boa mas, farei o meu melhor. No começo pode parecer um pouco sem graça mas, eu garanto que vai ficando melhor! Não deixem de ler!

**Aquela em que Monica comprova que Chandler não é gay**

a multichapter fic by

**NaylaS2**

Monica foi recuperando a consciência aos poucos mas relutou ao abrir os olhos. E se tudo tivesse sido um sonho? Não, isso não podia acontecer. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dos beijos do senhor...err...se lembrava claramente do ...hã...alguém percorrendo-lhe o corpo com as mãos, cheio de paixão. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

No início a claridade a cegou, mas à medida que foi se acostumando, sentiu que o local lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Porém, como não conseguiu se livrar dessa sensação desconfortável, resolveu deixar para lá. Ela estava nua e a mão de seu parceiro repousava suavemente em seu peito. Esse certo alguém, como Monica logo notou, além de não ter nome, não tinha rosto. _Como não conseguia se lembrar?_

Não o olhou. Procurava buscar fundo em suas memórias algo que a fizesse lembrar a identidade da pessoa com quem dividia a cama. _É só pensar um pouco_. Entrelaçou uma das mãos na dele e colocou a outra na testa! _Maldita ressaca! _Talvez estivesse diante do homem de sua vida e não conseguia se recordar nem de seu nome! Se bem que, se fosse seu príncipe encantado, ele não teria aceitado transar com uma desconhecida bêbada. Mas todos cometem erro, certo? _Certo?_

_Choung?_ Pensou subitamente. _Não, oriental demais._ Logo concluiu. _Chase! Chase? Não._ _Mas começava com "Ch". _Disso ela tinha certeza! Deus do céu! Inacreditável! Todos seus amigos iriam zoar com ela por essa gafe! Especialmente..._Chandler começa com Ch..._OH NÃO!

- CHANDLER! - Ela gritou ao finalmente tomar coragem e olhar para o lado. Ela estava no apartamento que o amigo dividia com Joey, na cama com Chandler!!

- Só mais cinco minutos, Monica! - Ele resmungou. Mas de repente se deu conta do último nome que pronunciara. - Monica? MONICA! - Abriu os olhos assutados.

- É, É, É! EU! - Gritou, já de pé e enrolada no lençol, completamente histérica. - EU e...e....e... - Não conseguia achar uma palavra adequada e isso só a deixava cada vez mais nervosa. - VOCÊ!

Chandler, ainda meio sonolento, não tinha certeza se tudo isso estava acontecendo de verdade ou se iria acordar no minuto seguinte. De qualquer maneira, a atitude mais segura era concordar com tudo que a outra dizia. Foi o que ele fez. Incentivou-a a continuar.

- VOCÊ e...e...e...EU!

Ele deixou cair as mãos, que estavam no rosto, balançou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Desculpa, não estou acompanhando. dá pra repetir? - Perguntou enquanto revirava os olhos.

- CHANDLER! - _Sarcasmo! Tudo que ela precisava agora!_

- Presente?

Ela descansou a cabeça nas mãos completamente frustada. O telefone tocou e por um instante nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Ele relutou em pegar o telefone.

- Ah, oi Joey!

Monica xingou tudo e todos mentalmente.

- Onde eu estou? Oh, no Alaska! Um furacão passou e levou nosso apartamento pra lá.

_Como ele consegue agir como se nada tivesse acontecido??_

- Não, Joey! Não estou mes...! Ah, quer saber? Pare pra pensar por uns minutos e depois a gente se fala, tá?

_Não acredito!_

- Ah, você está no apartamento da Monica? Com todo mundo??

_Grande!_

- E ela não está? Ah...sim...é...provavelmente. Até mais! - Desligou o telefone e olhou para a Monica. - Estão todos se perguntando onde estamos.

- Maravilhoso! Tem como ficar pior? - Uma sirene tocava na cabeça dela sempre que olhava para o amigo - era certo chamá-lo de amigo depois de..bem...você sabe? - que ficava repetindo: "sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo..." e era mais irritante que as vezes que o Sr. Hecker batia com a vassoura no teto.

- Na verdade sim.

Ela o desafiou a responder.

- Bem...um de nós podia ser a Janice. Aí o outro estaria literalmente ferrado. - Ele deu de ombros.

**Continua...**


	2. Aquele do vermelhinhoXverdinho

**Sumário:** Como eu acho que Monica e Chandler começaram a namorar.

**Disclaimer: **Se você realmente acha que eu sou a dona de "Friends", querido...você deve ter batido a cabeça quando pequeno.

**Aquela onde Monica comprova que Chandler não é gay**

a multichapter fic by

**NaylaS2**

- Essa é a minha parte favorita! - Ross apontou para a televisão onde passava Star Wars 5: "O Império contra-ataca" e pediu silêncio.

- Oh, isso é tão legal! - Phoebe estava quase pulando de tanta animação. - Vai vermelhinho, vai vermelhinho!

Os outros três amigos se entreolharam.

- Você acabou de chamar Darth Vader de vermelhinho? - O paleontólogo perguntou enquanto contava até 10 mentalmente.

- Você não pode torcer por ele, Pheebs! Ele é malvado! - Joey riu.

- Vermelho é a cor da paixão. Como pode ser ruim?

- Gente, gente, gente! - Rachel pegou o controle remoto e colocou no mudo.

Antes que Ross pudesse reclamar, ela interveio.

- Shhh...prestem atenção!

Luke já estava sem uma das mãos, caído no chão e berrava de dor. Seu rival se aproximou com aquela respiração superultramegamaneira.

- Oh, entendi! Essa é a parte em que o Darth Vader diz...

Rachel o interrompeu engrossando a voz o máximo que pôde.

- Luke, yo soy tu papá.

O queixo de todos caíram no chão quando Luke, parecendo mortalmente ferido com a revelação, abriu a boca no mesmo instante que a loira o dublou.

- NO! NO ES VERDAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Phoebe arrancou o controle da mão da amiga, completamente assustada, e desligou.

- WOW! isso foi...

- Adorável? - Ross sugeriu incerto.

- Desde quando você fala espanhol? - Joey perguntou surpreso.

- Desde sempre. - Ela sorriu.

- Então por que nunca nos corrigiu quando víamos uma novela mexicana?

- Bom, na maioria das vezes, vocês estão certos. Eles realmente falam coisas do tipo: "Oh, que pingente lindo! É maior que o meu cérebro!"

Todos riram.

- Espere, espere, espere! - Phoebe gritou subitamente. - Eu quero saber o que acontece com o Harrison Fort!

- Bom, o Han Solo... - Ross corrigiu o nome do personagem.

- que é feito pelo Harrison Fort...

- Ford, Pheebs! - Rachel colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Tanto faz!

- Ele é congelado e levado até Jabba.

- Jabba é meu herói! - Joey soltou e todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. - O quê? Quem mais conseguiria fazer a Princesa Léia usar aquele biquini?

XXXX

- Oiiiii gente! - Monica entrou em seu prórpio apartamento e cumprimentou os outros enquanto mentalmente tentava entender o misto de sentimentos e pensamentos que lhe davam a maior dor de cabeça do mundo.

- Ei, ei, ei! - Ross chamou-a quando estava prestes a entrar em seu quarto. Ela resmungou.

- Você transou! - Joey exclamou com uma felicidade que ela não conseguia entender.

A chef abriu a boca para negar mas Rachel e Phoebe chegaram até ela primeiro.

- Foi sim, não? - A alegria de Joey contagiara a primeira. - Não adianta dizer que não! Oh, Mon! Está escrito na sua cara!

- É! - Phoebe pulou. - O seu "iiii" do "oiiiii" foi muito longo e um pouco desafinado. Além disso, a sua linguagem corporal já falou por você.

- Eu nem pude responder! - Monica reclamou.

- Oh, mas nem precisa! - A loira sorriu.

- UOU! eu só deduzi pela roupa que é a mesma de ontem! - Joey estava surpreso.

Rachel e Phoebe se entreolharam e por fim falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso também.

- Então que é a víti... - Ross tossiu. - Quer dizer, o sortudo?

- Phoebe acabou de dizer que não preciso responder. - Monica tentou um sorriso se mostrar os dentes e se virou para ir para o quarto mas seus amigos a impediram com um coro: "CONTA! CONTA! CONTA!"

Ela tampou os ouvidos mas não adiantou nada. Não importa o quanto ela tentou, era impossível abafar.

- CHANDLER! - Deu-se por derrotada.

Nesse minuto o mesmo abriu a porta, atraindo toda a atenção.

- ESTÁ AQUI! - A cozinheira se recompôs. - ele chegou! - Riu de nervoso e bateu uma palma. Ninguém a acompanhou na risada então ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça. - Certo, certo. O que vocês querem comer? - Se dirigiu para a cozinha.

- OH! Phoebe virou-se para o recém-chegado. - Você chegou exatamente cinco minutos depois dela! Até parece que cominaram!

Eles dois rapidamente trocaram um olhar de puro terror, que não passou despercebido pelos outros.

- Vocês realmente combinaram??

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Espero que gostem. :D

Essa fic já está terminada mas eu vou postar aos pouquinhos pra cozinhar vocês. haushauhsua

Obrigada pelas reviews. Não sabem o quanto feliz vocês me fizeram.

PS: Para quem estiver interessado: A parte em que a Rachel dubla o Luke e o Darth Vader é baseada em experiência real. xD

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


	3. Aquele da Whitney Houston

**Sumário: **Como eu acho que Monica e Chandler começaram a namorar.

**Disclaimer**: Se você realmente acha que eu sou a dona de "Friends", querido...você deve ter batido a cabeça quando pequeno.

**Aquela onde Monica comprova que Chandler não é gay**

a multichapter fic by

NaylaS2

- Vocês realmente combinaram??

- Ei, ei! - Joey exclamou. - Dêem um tempo! Monica não foi a única a se divertir ontem a noite!

Chandler fechou os olhos preocupado.

- Você...viu?

- Eu ouvi! - O outro corrigiu. - E...UAU! Ela não teria uma irmã gêmea? - Levantou as sobrancelhas insinuadamente.

- Bom...serve um irmão mais velho?

Monica lançou um olhar repreendendo-o e Joey fez cara de nojo.

- Sinto muito, cara! - Chandler pegou um copo.

- Não acredito que vocês não vão nos contar quem são! - Rachel voltou ao assunto principal.

- Isso é falta de fé. - Chandler resmungou baixinho mas ao não receber a risada que esperava com o trocadilho, logo adicionou. - O quê? Não entenderam?

- Conte! - Todos pediram iniciando um coro parecido com o de alguns minutos atrás.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Querem saber a verdade?

- Sim!

- Não! - Monica pediu desesperada.

- Eu e Monica.

_NÃO! Pronto...em 2 segundos o maldito quebrara o acordo que fizemos antes de sairmos do apartamento dele. Agora, não teremos mais paz de espírito para discutir e chegar a uma decisão lógica sobre o que seria melhor. _Ela conseguia imaginar os amigos disparando mais e mais perguntas e...eles riram. Eles riram? Eles realmente riram! Graças a Deus riram! Mas por quê?

- O que é tão engraçado? - Perguntou se sentindo um pouco ofendida.

- Você e Chandler! - Ross respondeu no meio de uma gargalhada.

- Por quê não? - Monica se sentia um pouco magoada embora não soubesse o porquê. - O que tem de errado comigo? Um dos meus olhos é maior do que o outro por acaso?

- Não é pessoal, Mon. Você só não faz o meu tipo.

- Oh! Seu tipo? Falou o Sr. Medo de Compromissos. Aqui vai uma bomba pra vocês: TAMBÉM NÃO É O MEU TIPO!

- ÓTIMO! Nunca transaria com você.

- Sentimento é recíproco, querido.

- Jamais!

- De jeito...

- Nenhum!

- Não...

- Mesmo!

- AND IIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOV...- Phoebe começou mas calou-se ao notar que todos olhavam para ela. - Quê? Só pensei que vocês gostariam de uma boa música tema.

XXX

- Tenho uma cliente agora, gente! Tchau! - Phoebe se dirigiu a porta.

- Oh, espere por mim! - Rachel se levantou e não demorou a se juntar a amiga.

- Minha hora também já chegou. Tem certeza que pode cuidar do Ben pra mim, Mon? Carol e Susan viajaram. - Ross colocou o paletó.

- Claro. Ele precisa de mais tempo com a titia. - A cozinheira colocou o menino sentado na sua cadeirinha e recebeu um beijo na testa do irmão.

- Tchau pra vocês! - Ele finalmente saiu, encerrando qualquer som existente naquela sala. Bom, qualquer som exceto o dos dentes de Joey trincando qualquer coisa comestível que ele pegara na geladeira. Monica se dirigiu a ele.

- Joey?

- Sim?

- Você não tem que trabalhar?

- Nops.

- Nenhum teste para fazer?

- hã-hã.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Joey!

- Quê?

- Saia do meu sofá!

- Ah, ok. - Ele se dirigiu a uma cadeira. Ela revirou os olhos.

- E da minha casa.

- UAU! - Chandler exclamou tomando as dores do amigos. - Isso foi sensível. Joey colocou as mãos na cintura questionando a ordem.

- AGORA!

- Ok, ok, ok! - Ambos os rapazes correram assustados para a porta.

- Você não, Chandler! - Monica gritou antes que ele saísse.

Joey parou do lado de fora da porta olhando o amigo com uma expressão exageradamente dramática.

- Essa não será a última vez que nos veremos, cara!

A cozinheira se aproximou e antes de bater a porta, falou.

- Talvez seja.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Nem foi um capítulo muito bom porque é meio que uma preparação para o próximo. Monica e Chandler têm a tão necessária conversa e alguém inesperado ouve. O que será deles? Descubra em o próximo capítulo de "Aquela em que Monica descobre que Chandler não é gay". mwuahuwhsuhuwhsua

Credo, parece que eu to descrevendo uma novela mexicana. huashuahsuhsau

Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram. Reviews me deixam feliz! :]

Beijos


	4. Aquele do flagra

**Sumário:** Como eu acho que Monica e Chandler começaram a namorar.

**Disclaimer:** Se você realmente acha que eu sou a dona de "Friends", querido...você deve ter batido a cabeça quando pequeno.

**Aquela onde Monica comprova que Chandler não é gay**

a multichapter fic by

NaylaS2

- Você transou comigo!

- E você queria que todos soubessem? - Chandler perguntou distraído

- Não.

- Então, do que está reclamando? - Ele se sentia desconfortável com alguma coisa, apenas não sabia o que era, o que não ajudava em nada a melhorar sua situação.

Monica levou as mãos a cabeça nervosa.

- Eu odeio você!

- Não foi bem o que você falou ontem a noite.

- Como você se lembra? Estávamos bêbados! - A cozinheira, ao não receber uma resposta imediata, franziu as sobrancelhas. - Não é?

Chandler tinha se jogado na poltrona. Monica se aproximou, forçando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

- NÃO É?

- Na verdade...não.

- O QUÊ? - Deu um passo pra trás chocada.

- Eu...estava...sóbrio.

- E transou comigo?

- Acho que já combinamos que foi isso que aconteceu.

-- Inacreditável!

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você pode ser muito...forte...quando você quer.

- Nem... - Ela começou a reclamar mas parou para pensar no que o outro dissera, terminando por concordar. - Bom, isso é verdade, mas...

- Certo, certo. O que você quer fazer, então? Deixar pra lá?

- Você quer?

- Eu perguntei primeiro! - Chandler se levantou em um salto.

- Eu..._Quero. sim, deixar pra lá seria muito melhor, mais fácil, mais simples, evitaríamos uma grande dor de cabeça. Todo mundo sai ganhando._ - Mas de uma forma idiota, nenhuma dessas palavras saiu de sua boca, deixando-a mais frustada. - Isso não está acontecendo! Isso é um sonho! Um sonho. - Ela fechou os olhos. - E eu só preciso acordar e tudo vai voltar ao normal, desaparecer como num passe de mágica! 1, 2 e...- Abriu-os. - 2, 5?

- E então, David Copperfield?

- Não...

Chandler moreu os lábios.

- Então, não quer que aconteça de novo?

- Hum...não?

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou o casaco.

- Quando você resolver isso, me ligue, okay? - Revirou os olhos.

- Espera! Era isso que eu não queria que acontecesse, viu? Você é meu melhor amigo e não quero deixar que uma noite impensada estrague tudo.

Normalmente, Chandler a abraçaria e diria que tudo ia ficar bem, mas como, se nem ele mesmo sabia?

- Nós temos uma coisa especial, não quero que isso seja destruído.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você está certa, Mon. - Ele forçou uma risada e deu-lhe um tapinha rápido no ombro. - Como sempre.

- Estou?

- Claro. Onde mais eu arranjaria alguém que me aturaria por todos esses anos?

- Ou alguém que toleraria essa minha mania louca de limpeza. - Monica tentou sorrir.

- Na verdade...eu não tolero. Rachel sim. Afinal é ela que mora com você, né?

- É.

- É.

- Nós vamos ficar bem.

- Vamos.

- É.

- E não vamos fazer sexo de novo.

- Nunca!

- Nem em um milhão de anos!

- Por melhor que tenha sido a noite passada...

- Não mesmo! Por mais que eu ainda lembre dos beijos, carinhos, toques...

- Podemos nos controlar.

- E vamos.

- Claro, não somos animais.

- Claro que não.

- Certo.

- Certo.

Monica sabia que era sua vez de falar alguma coisa mas já havia se perdido na conversa. Só agora percebera quão próximos eles estavam. Podia sentir a respiração do amigo no seu rosto, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Mon? - Ele chamou, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. - É melhor eu ir.

Ela não respondeu, não se moveu e Chandler a imitou. Eles ficaram desse jeito por algum tempo até que a a cozinheira sentiu as mãos do outro lhe acareciarem a face.

- Nós podemos continuar amigos, não é? - Pergunto ofegante.

- Hum...- Chandler a puxou um pouco para perto fazendo sua testa encostar na dela. Monica fechou os olhos ainda nervosa.

- É uma coisa comum, né? Amizade e...alguns benefícios. Quer dizer...estamos solteiros e...não existe mal...- As palavras foram morrendo ao sentir a pressão dos lábios do amigo nos seus.

- Eu acho... - Chandler se separou dela aos poucos. - Que a sua idéia é muito boa.

- Boa? - Monica fechou os olhos procurando reter o gosto do beijo. - FOI UMA IDÉIA FANTÁSTICA! - Se recuperando prontamente, ela se jogou em cima dele, que a apanhou no colo. Dessa vez o beijo foi muito mais forte, mais feroz, com muito mais vontade, paixão e demoraria muito mais que o primeiro se a cozinheira não o tivesse empurrado subitamente.

- Um dos meus olhos é maior do que o outro?

- Ótimo! - Ele xingou mentalmente e se afastou ainda mais. - Já que você quebrou o clima, por que não chama Phoebe pra cantar a "nossa música"? - Fez aspas com as mãos.

- Nós estávamos tendo um clima?

- Oh não! eu adoro beijar meus amigos quando estou completo entendiado! É...é melhor eu ir embora. De verdade.

- Espere!

- Quê?

- Você esqueceu algo!

- O quê?

Monica se aproximou com um grande sorriso nos lábios, pegou-lhe a mão e a posicionou na sua cintura.

- Eu.

Chandler sentiu- lhe o corpo, subindo as mãos até as costa e a puxou para si.

- Ei, Mon! Eu esque..- Joey entrou no apartamento sem o menor aviso prévio, fazendo os dois pularem para longe um do outro só que um pouquinho tarde demais.

- Viu, Ben? - Chandler tentou uma risada. - Foi assim que seu pai e sua mãe fizeram você!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e às pessoas do forum Need for fic.

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


	5. Aquele dos mas

*anjos aparecem do nada cantando aleluia*

ahusahushauhsuahusa

FINALMENTE A ESPERA ACABOU. hauhsuahsuahusa

**Sumário**: Como eu acho que Monica e Chandler começaram a namorar.

**Disclaimer: **Se você realmente acha que eu sou a dona de "Friends", querido...você deve ter batido a cabeça quando pequeno.

**Aquela onde Monica comprova que Chandler não é gay**

**a multichapter fic by**

**NaylaS2**

- Você é a Monica! Você e...e... - Joey, mesmo tendo sido levado por Chandler para o apartamento que dividia com o amigo, ainda estava supreso com o que acabara de ver.

- Monica. - O outro completou.

- UAU UAU!

- Fique assim por mais de minutos e você compreenderá a gravidade da situação.

O outro sorriu.

- Ou não.

- Parabéns!

- Ei, ei, ei! Como assim?

- Estou feliz por vocês!

- Não! Você não entendeu! Não estamos namorando.

No início Joey franziu as sobrancelhas mas logo mudou de expressão.

- Oh! - Arregalou os olhos.

- Também não! - Chandler deduziu o que o ator pensara e negou rapidamente.

- então...o quê vocês estão fazendo?

- Não sei. Não, argh! não é nada!

- Eu sei o que eu vi no apartamento dela e aquilo era definitivamente alguma coisa.

- Quer saber, esqueça!

- Como assim "esqueça"? Nem eu querendo essa cena vai sair da minha cabeça.

- Desculpe.

- Okay, okay. Vamos devagar. Vocês não estão namorando?

-Não.

- Mas...pretendem?

- Sim...Não! Não tenho idéia.

Joey começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça? - Chandler já estava ficando nervoso por não conseguir responder.

- Nada.

Isso só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Quer saber? Não me importa mais! Nós não estamos juntos nem estaremos!

- Por que não?

- Porque não.

- Vamos lá, cara! Pense nos defeitos dela.

- Bom...- chandler começou mas não conseguiu terminar. - É óbvio que... - Balançou a cabeça sem esperanças e se virou para o amigo. - Me ajuda!

- ela é obsessiva compulsiva.

- É! É...mas...

- Mas? - Joey estava se divertindo.

- Já convivo com ela há tanto tempo que já não é mais um defeito.

- Ok. E o fato dela cozinhar algumas coisas impossíveis de comer...que nem aquele flan no aniversário da Rachel!

- É...graças a deus não comemos aquilo mas...

- Mas?

- Isso acontece uma vez na vida outra na morte, na maioria dos casos...

Joey colocou a mão na boca para encobrir o largo sorriso que tomou conta de seu rosto, sem muito êxito

- Seu idiota! - Chandler socou o ar. - Você armou para mim! Pra fazer com que eu parecesse apaixonado pela monica!

- Cara! Concentre-se! Eu fui o único que falou dos defeitos, lembra? Você ficou defendendo-a! O que é isso?

- Insanidade temporária? - Ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Podia ser mas não.

- Chega! Estou indo trabalhar. - Chandler pegou o casaco e começou a descer as escadas quando Monica abriu a porta. - Indo trabalhar! - Ele repetiu.

- Chandler! - Ouví-la chamar seu nome o imobilizou no mesmo instante.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando e aho que nos deveríamos conversar.

- Hoje?

- É.

- Estou indo para a firma.

- Ah.

- Mas quem sabe depois?

- De noite?

- É.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Por mim também.

- Certo.

- Certo.

Ambos sorriram claramente desconfortáveis com a situação. Joey se aproximou do amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.

- Trabalho.

- Oh, oh! É! Tenho que ir.

- Claro, claro, desculpe!

- Não, sem problemas.

- Certo.

- Certo.

- Então...tchau.

- Tchau.

Estranhamente nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

- Depois que duas pessoas se despedem, elas realmente se separam ,sabiam?

- Joey te razão. Eu preciso...

- Eu sei...desculpas de novo.

- Já disse que não foi nada. De verdade.

- Ok...

- Antes que vocês rebobinem a fita...- O ator pegou as costas do amigo e o levou para fora do prédio.

- Nem uma palavra! - Chandler pediu antes de se despedir.

- não ia dizer nada! - O outro virou as costas mas Chandler sabia que ele estava rindo e isso era mais irritante do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter dito.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e às pessoas do forum Need for fic.

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


	6. Aquele da secretária de Chandler

**Capítulo 6** - Aquele da secretária de Chandler.

Chandler girou em sua cadeira enquanto tentava ordenar seus pensamentos.

O que há de errado comigo?

O que NÃO há de errado comigo?

No fundo você sabe que Joey estava certo.

Nada a ver.

Grande ! Negue e fique aí sofrendo !

Mal-educado!

Crianção !

De qualquer jeito, estou perfeitamente bem.

Conta outra.

Estou sim.

Então pare de pensar nela.

Posso fazer isso.

Então faça.

Vou fazer.

...

Okay.

Okay.

ARGH! Eu odeio você !

Eu sou você...então...você se odeia?

Apenas me sinto culpado. Monica é minha melhor amiga. Não deveríamos.

Por quê não?

Porque não.

Você adora falar isso ! É a única palavra que você conhece : NÃO?

NÃO!

Viu só?

Não é isso, é só que...

O quê?

Você não entenderia.

Eu sou você, claro que vou entender.

Mas nem eu mesmo entendo.

Fala logo !

Deixa pra lá !

Deixar pra lá? É o que você faz de melhor, não é?

Cala a boca !

Me escuta. Esqueça todas as preocupações e pense na Monica. Pode fazer isso?

Hummm...

Ela não é linda?

E gostosa.

Maravilhosa.

Perfeita.

Pois é.

EI! Você está armando contra mim!

Claro! Eu e Joey implantamos chips de paixão pela Monica na sua cabeça.

Chandler nunca se dera conta de como seu sarcasmo era irritante.

Engraçadinho.

Imaturo.

- Sr. Bing, posso entrar? - Uma voz femenina o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Pois não, Gaby?

- Só para avisar que Douglas vai precisar dos relatórios para ontem.

- Maravilhoso ! Sabe onde eu compro uma máquina do tempo?

Gaby não se mexeu e ficou a olhá-lo um pouco desconfortável.

- Ch-chandler?

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando se algum dia nós...

O quê? Sua secretária completamente gostosa o estava chamando para sair e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Monica? INJUSTO!

- Eu sou gay. - Ele formou um sorriso com os lábios e balançou a cabeça querendo cortar o assunto logo.

Gabrielle desatou a chorar sem o menor aviso prévio.

- O que foi? - Ele foi tentar confortá-la.

- É só que...eu acabei de levar um fora e meu ex disse que eu nunca ia conseguir manter um relacionamento estável com ninguém! E ele está certo !

- Não, claro que não! Você é bonita, inteligente...vai encontrar alguém.

Ela olhou-o com os olhos todos vermelhos e lentamente plantou um beijo em seus lábios.

- Continua gay? - Perguntou esperançosa.

NÃO! NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Sim. Desculpe. - Ele deu de ombros

- O que há de errado comigo? Será que eu só me sinto atraída por cafajestes e homossexuais?

Ela se sente atraída por mim! Oh, Deus!

- Talvez eu não seja o cara certo. - Ele pôs o braço em seus ombros e tentou sorrir.

- Você é uma gracinha, Chandler.

- Eu? Nem pensar ! - Ele se deixou cair no chão. - Tem alguma coisa muito errada comigo!

- Oh, desculpe! Eu aqui me lamuriando e você com seus próprios problemas! Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Eu...não sei.

- Bom, eu e umas amiga estávamos marcando de sair, beber e afogar as lágrimas. Quer ir?

- Talvez.

Sair com várias mulheres que o acham gay e ficar bêbado. Nada melhor.

Tinha alguma coisa muito errada com ele. E o pior é que Chandler sabia o que era: Monica.

Monica era o que havia de errado com ele.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e às pessoas do forum Need for fic e mil desculpas pela demora!!

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


	7. Aquele em que Bob Marley estava certo

**Capítulo 7 - Aquele em que Bob Marley estava certo.**

- Pheebs! - Monica bateu uma palma para chamar a atenção da amiga no corredor.

- Monica! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver?

- Isso foi uma pergunta?

- Hummm...não! Eu vim te ver! Estava com saudades!

- A manhã de hoje não foi suficiente para matá-las?

- Não, não! Eu li em algum lugar que "saudade não se mata, se alimenta" [1] - Ela forçou um grande sorriso. - E hoje descobri que é a mais pura verdade!

- Monica...- Phoebe começou devagar mas logo elevou o tom de voz assustada. - O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ?

- Bob Marley! - A cozinheira gritou frustada.

A loira piscou.

- Se você quer que te entendam...deve falar coisas entendíveis.

- Eu não quero ficar em casa enquanto Bob Marley fica repetindo mil e uma vezes no meu rádio que: "This is love" quando não é! Entendeu?

- Claro! Olha, você está muito tensa. - Phoebe apoiou as mãos nos ombros da amiga.

Monica assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então por que não fica aqui e faz uma massagem com o ...EI, PONCHO! - A loira chamou e um latino musculoso acenou de volta. - é que eu to com uma cliente agora. Desculpa.

- Não, não, sem problemas. Ela tremeu de leve ao ver a amiga se distanciar e o outro massagista chegar cada vez mais perto.

XXX

- PHOEBE! - Monica fechou a porta atrás de si completamente sem fôlego. - Ele é um gato!

- Descanse um pouqinho, Karla. Já volto com você.

A mulher deitada na cama resmungou um pouco mas as outras duas a ignoraram.

- E aí?

- Ah, muito sexy! E ele é tão inteligente... Você sabia que o avô dele acabou de morrer, deixando uma gorda herança pra ele???

- Oh, meu deus! Deixe-me ir lá dar os meus pêsames!

Ambas riram.

- Você tem sorte, Mon. Quase nunca se acha um intelectual rico com barriga de tanquinho e que saiba fazer massagem. - Ela parou para pensar. - Peraí...isso NUNCA acontece! Não comigo, pelo menos.

- Pheebs, ele não me massageou.

- Não? Oh!

- Não, também não! Eu caí na gargalhada quando ele começou. Senti cosquinhas.

O queixo de Phoebe não conseguia voltar para o lugar.

- Ele resolveu parar antes que as minhas risadas histéricas atraíssem a atenção da polícia e ele acabasse preso por tentativa de estupro ou algo do tipo.

Karla não conseguiu conter o riso e as outras duas a olharam com estranheza.

- Desculpem, foi engraçado.

- Monica! Como você transa?

A cozinheira balançou a cabeça frustada.

- Eu não sei...parecia errado ele tocar em meu corpo.

- De novo...COMO VOCÊ TRANSA?

- Não é isso! Parecia errado outro cara tocar em meu corpo..._Oh, Deus..._ - Ela começou a hiperventilar.

- Certo, certo! Respire! Fique calma. - Phoebe começou a abanar a amiga.

- Você é que vai precisar de calma quando eu te contar com quem eu passei a noite.

- Oh, então espere aí. - A loira saiu, acendeu um incenso e voltou sorridente. - Estou pronta. - Respirou fundo.

- Você tem mais dessas coisas? - Monica apontou para o incenso.

- Um monte.

- Ah, ótimo! - Ela riu de nervoso. - Eu transei com Chandler.

- E com isso você quis dizer que...

- EU TRANSEI COM O CHANDLER!

- OH MEU DEUS! - Phoebe levou a mão a boca surpresa.

- Querem que eu acenda mais incensos? - Karla se sentou na cama.

- Sim, por favor. - Ambas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu deus, meu deus, meu deus! O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei!

- E como foi?

- Quê?

- Como foi??

Monica mordeu os lábios, levou as mãos ao rosto e olhou para o teto nervosa.

- Assim tão bom? - Phoebe estava ansiosa.

- Até melhor!

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Não tenho idéia.

- Você poderia começar admitindo que Bob Marley tinha razão. Karla recuou ao receber o olhar assustado das duas. - Mais incenso?

**Continua...**

**N/A: **N/A: 1- Essa frase é, na verdade, de minha autoria! Donnot copy! AHSUAHUSHAUSHA


	8. Aquele da conversa por telefone

**N/A **Gente, quando eu escrevi essa fic eu estava vendo a segunda temporada e um amigo meu me deu um spoiler falso afirmando que a monica e o chandler tinham se pegado anos antes em uma viagem a Londres. Isso que dá querer dar spoiler sem conhecer Enfim, então, sim, na minha fic eles dois mais o ross viajaram juntos pra iinglaterra há muito tempo atrás e acabaram dormindo juntos. Mas decidiram ser só amigos.

**Capítulo 8 **

- O que você vai fazer? - Rachel, que voltara correndo para casa ao receber um telefonema da amiga, sentou-se no sofá.

- Acha que eu não me perguntei isso várias vezes? - Monica resmungou irritada.

- E a resposta... - Joey levantou as sobrancelhas sorrindo. - vai ser que...

- NÃO!

- Mas eu nem falei nada.

- Continue assim.

- Querem saber? Não vamos chegar a nenhum lugar dessa maneira! - Rachel interrompeu.

- Aonde estamos indo? - Phoebe falou pela primeira vez e todos a fitaram com estranheza. -Ah, metaforicamente!

- Isso é uma maluquice! - Monica se levantou e fez menção de sair mas Rachel a segurou pelo braço.

- Você quer ou não quer ter mais nada com ele?

- Não, quero, pronto! Já me decidi! - Ela pegou a bolsa e foi em direção a porta mas parou ao tocar na maçaneta. - Por que eu é que tenho que sair da minha própria casa?

- Monica! - Joey chamou. - Tem certeza disso?

- Bom...

- Responda rápido!

- É...é... SIM!

- Ótimo, então você pode falar isso pra ele! - Rachel levantou o telefone qua já estava chamando.

- ME DEVOLVA!

- Não, não, não! - Joey impediu a passagem da amiga. - Você tinha certeza, não?

- Fiquei com amnésia! Não lembro mais!

- Está no alto-falante! - Phoebe avisou animada com a brincadeira.

- NÃO! Me devol...

- Alô? - A voz de Chandler a fez calar imediatamente. - Alô?

- Por favor a Sra Darcy está? - Monica afinou a voze falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça para fazer com que parecesse engano.

- Você está pedindo para falar com a mãe do Colin Flirth ou com a Elizabeth Bennet, Mon?

- Nenhuma das duas! - A cozinheira riu frustada. Por que diabos fora obrigá-lo a ver "Orgulho e Preconceito" com ela?

- De qualquer forma a mãe de Dracy já morreu, sobrando só... - Rachel tapou a boca com a mão tarde demais e recebendo olhares recriminando-a, ela sussurrou: - Quê? É um do meus livros prediletos.

- Hey Rach, Pheebs, Joe!

- Oi. - Os três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Espera! Como sabe que Ross não está aqui?

- Se estivesse eu já estaria morto. - Chandler respondeu simplesmente.

- Ele não te mataria só por transar comigo! - Monica tentou argumentar.

- Claro que não! - Phoebe interveio.

- Obrigada, Pheebs.

- Afinal você não está ao alcance das mãos dele. - Monica lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação e a massagista acrescentou. - De nada.

- Vocês não conhecem o poder do lado negro da força. - Chandler procurou imitar a voz de Darth Vader. - Agora, como vocês descobriram?

- Joey aparentemente já sabia, a Monica contou pra mim r nós ligamos para a Rachel. - phoebe explicou.

- Ah.

- Certo, certo, certo. Podemos voltar ao assunto principal? - Monica perguntou nervosa.

- Que é?

- Não sei. - Todos soltaram ao mesmo tempo.

- bom, então não façam mais isso, crianças, papai está trabalhando. - Chandler brincou.

- Desculpe! Você ainda vai nos comprar um presentinho quando voltar? - Joey aproveitou a brecha do amigo.

- Que horas você chega? - Monica perguntou depois de respirar fundo.

- Não sei.

- É porque...

- Não sei se quero conversar com você, Mon. - Ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse completar.

- Ninguém ousou falar sequer uma palavra por alguns minutos.

- Certo... - Monica sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - QUAL É O PROBLEMA COMIGO?- Explodiu.

- O problema é comigo e não com você, Deus! Você quer realmente se compromissar com o Sr. Medo de Compromisso? Eu sou o problema! Você é...é... perfeita.

Houve um segundo silêncio no qual todos procuraram alguma coisa normal para se dizer. Foi em vão.

- Eu disse a última parte em voz alta? - Chandler perguntou sem graça.

- Uhum. - Os três amigos afirmaram imediatamente.

- Eu quero tentar. - Monica disse subitamente.

- Devia ter pensado nisso quando estivemos na Inglaterra.

- o que aconteceu lá? - A curiosidade de Rachel fora atiçada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Phoebe perguntou também.

- Você não contou pra elas? - Joey perguntou surpreso. - Garotas não trocam segredos?

- Garotas DEVERIAM trocar segredos. - Rachel empurrou a amiga de leve um tanto quanto magoada.

- Então foi assim tão insignificante? - Chandler finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar.

- Talvez tenha sido tão significante que ela não quis compartilhar. - Phoebe chutou.

- Monica? - Joey pressionou.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não acreditava que ia falar sobre isso na frente de quase todo mundo.

- Eu tinha uma sensação idiota que... se eu contasse para alguém...se tornaria só mais uma transa...só mais uma estupidez que fizemos...e... não por quê mas... eu não queria isso. Quão patético isso soa?

- Muito. - Chandler respondeu. - Mas não foi pior do que eu pensei.

- O que foi? - Phoebe perguntou ansiosa e todos a repreenderam.

- Eu não disse nada naquele momento porque dentro da minha cabeça insana, não importava com quantos caras você sairia... Se eu continuasse seu amigo, você seria sempre, de alguma maneira, minha.

- Se você não se casar com ele depois dessa, eu caso! - Joey gritou a brincadeira e recebeu um beliscão de Rachel que não queria estragar o momento.

- Realmente patético. - Monica tentava enxugar as lágrimas. - E eu adorei.

- Mas não dá. Mon, não dá! Somos totalmente diferentes!

- Em quê? - Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Houve um grande silêncio como se Chandler estivesse pensando em algo para dizer.

- Richard. - Finalmente exclamou.

- O quê? - De novo, ninguém conseguiu se conter.

- Monica... Você gosta dele. Nem adianta dizer que já o esqueceu porque não é verdade. Enquanto que eu...nossa, podia quebrar todos os ossos do corpo dele por ter sido idiota o bastante para não querer passar o resto da vida dele contigo.

- Oh, meu deus! - Ela procurava as palavras certas mas como não as achava, apenas murmurou. - Como foi que eu não notei você antes?

Foi exatamente aí que a ligação caiu. Joey, Phoebe e Rachel se aproximaram da amiga e a abraçaram sem dizer uma única palavra.


End file.
